


Inévitable Collaboration

by unevagabonde



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Le Bureau Des Légendes (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Fix-it, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Post-SPECTRE, Post-Season/Series 04, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde
Summary: Lorsque le MI6 fut victime de nombreuses attaques virtuelles, à Londres, des morts d'agents du MI5 sur le sol britannique se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Perturbant Scotland Yard et les services secrets internationaux qui ne savent pas comment réagir face à ces attaques.A Paris, au même moment, un problème apparait à Guillaume Debailly et Marina Loiseau, agents du Bureau Des Légendes. Le criminel consultant, arrêté par Sherlock Holmes et John Watson et supposé mort, Jim Moriaty, serait vivant et aurait été perçu par les deux agents.Cette découverte ayant l'effet d'une bombe annonce peut-être une reponse à un problème solvable que si une inévitable collaboration se réalise.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [See What Happens If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054839) by [unevagabonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai eu l’idée de ce gros crossover sur l'espionnage en une nuit, et voilà, c'est là.  
> Y'aura du canon divergence et c'est grave du freeform, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour rester fidèle aux films et séries. En tout cas, vous ne vous ennuierez pas. Je le promets.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Fiona se leva tôt, une dure journée s'annonçait pour elle, pleine de rendez-vous pour son nouveau né et de choses à terminer par-ci par-là. Elle venait de boucler un article sur le Brexit qu'elle envoya au Daily Mirror et était bien contente d'être en congé maternité pour pouvoir le faire chez elle. Son mari s'était occupé de leur fille pour qu'elle puisse se préparer à temps pour avoir un bus au lieu du métro.  
  
Le métro était bondé, comme toujours. Pourtant à cette heure, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde, c'était plutôt entre 7h et 9h la grosse heure de pointe. Fiona avait choisi de prendre la Piccadilly Ligne à Hammersmith, ce n'était pas mieux que de prendre le bus mais pas le choix. Plus on se rapprochait de Piccadilly Circus, plus il y avait de monde.  
  
Enfin arrivée à la station où tout le monde se mit à descendre en un instant, elle fit attention à son enfant et se pressa comme tout les autres passagers. Elle sortit de la station de métro et regarda sa montre. Il était 10h28, elle regarda sa fille et sourit, elles allaient devoir se presser et traverser la place si elles voulaient arriver chez le pédiatre à temps.  
  
"On va y aller doucement, Sarah." Murmurra-t-elle en regardant l'enfant qui dormait dans le porte-bébé.  
  
Fiona commença avancer, regarda son portable qui sonna, c'était un rappel. Il était 10h30, il restait cinq minutes pour y être. Il était toujours 10h30 lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. De la fumée noire emplit le paysage, l'odeur emplit ses poumons, Sarah se réveilla en pleurant. Des cris, de nombreux cris se firent entendre tout en étant bouchés par le son strident qui perçait ses oreilles. Des passants couraient dans tous les sens et des gens étaient couverts de poussières, de débris de sang. Fiona était comme paralysée, un homme vint à son secours et l'éloigna. Mais un autre bruit sourd, se fit entendre en un peu loin. Plusieurs passants se mirent à crier lors qu'ils virent la même fumée envahir le ciel, certains commencèrent à crier qu'il s'agissait d'Hyde Park sans pour autant en être sûrs. Soudain, des coups de feux, la passante tomba à terre, l'homme avec elle aussi, ce dernier avait été touché. Fiona fit de son mieux pour calmer les pleurs de Sarah qui se firent de plus en plus insistants mais ces derniers se noyaient de la multitude de cris de la foule. Entre ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants ou adolescents qui cherchaient une issue à cette mort certaine qui les attendaient.  
  
Très vite, tout s'arrêta. Fiona et Sarah aussi. Leurs pleurs se figèrent alors que la balle traversa leurs corps déjà à terre. C'était la fin, personne n'a jamais vu ça. Piccadilly Circus touché, au loin, d'autres bruits sourds avaient été entendus. Ce n'était pas Hyde Park, ni St Pancreas, c'était les bureaux du MI5. Un homme avait imploré, imploré tous les dieux pour que l'homme dans l'oreillette ne le fasse pas mais c'était trop tard. Même bruits, plus amplifiés, la fumée asphyxiait les hommes et le ciel. Un trou énorme était visible dans le paysage et les larmes des passants n'arrangeait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement ?  
  
Plus loin, un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la ville laissant un hôpital en flammes. C'était le plus dur à voir, les cris étaient présents, le choc émotionnel aussi, les débris au sol blessaient les passants. La mort avait touché le St Bartholomew Hospital et cette fois ce n'était pas qu'une image. Trois attentats, à quelques minutes d'intervalles, Londres était bien éventrée.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marina ?"  
  
À l'entente de ce nom, une jeune femme se tourna vers la voix qui l'interpellait au loin. Le regard d'un bleu perçant capta finalement son interlocutrice, en avançant vers celle-ci, la jeune femme se recoiffa, plaçant sa mèche de cheveux sur le côté dans la suite de ses cheveux noisettes coupés courts. Une fois arrivée face à deux femmes dont son interlocutrice, affichant un sourire bienveillant de bon matin malgré les yeux légèrement teinté de fatigue, Marina lui rendit son sourire suivit d'un "Marie-Jeanne. Bonjour Rim."    
  
Rim, l'assistante de la directrice du service, lui fit un sourire radieux en guise de salutations. Comment faisait-elle pour-être toujours en forme avec tout ce qu'elle devait gérer ? Elle l'admirait sincèrement.   
  
"Cellule de crise n°1." Lança la directrice du service en regardant Rocambole avec un certaine sérieux.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en suivant les deux femmes dans les bureaux.   
  
"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour la nouvelle. Tu vas l'aimer, elle est superbe." répondit Rim en regardant sa tablette. Marie-Jeanne jeta un regard à celle-ci qui en disait long. "Choisie par le colonel, un véritable esprit vif."  
  
"Bref ! Que des éloges, il a eu l'occasion de travailler avec elle, il paraîtrait qu'elle est assez surprenante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais elle lui a sévèrement taper dans l'œil."  
  
Marie-Jeanne s'arrêta se tourna vers Rim qui la regardait, elle semblait douter avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
"Elle a déjà commencé le stade final de sa formation et sera affiliée au Royaume-Uni."  
  
"Au Royaume-Uni ?" Demanda l'agent curieusement.

"Oui. Ça s'annonce intéressant."  
  
Les trois femmes arrivèrent en cellule de crise n°1 où le colonel MAG, le conseil d'administration, un des informateurs, le docteur Balmes, l'agent Malotru, Raymond Sisteron, le responsable en chef des veilleurs et une jeune femme étaient déjà installés.  
  
"Des nouvelles de Londres ?" demanda Marie-Jeanne en s'installant à sa place.  
  
"Pas encore, mais ne nous attardons pas dessus. Nous avons à faire ici, Marie-Jeanne." répondit le colonel. "Rocambole."  
  
Cette dernière hocha la tête en guise de salut. Rim se leva pour prendre la parole.  
  
"Le gouvernement a fait appel aux services de renseignements pour une demande spéciale. Pensant qu'avec les tensions géopolitiques explosant ces derniers temps dans l'UE, la France devait pour sa sécurité prendre de l'avance. Afin que cela se fasse le gouvernement décida de placer des agents clandestins dans les principales villes d'Europe à intérêt majeurs pour la France, comme Londres, Rome ou Berlin et d'autres pays voisins. Ainsi est né le programme Paix Sous Contrôle dit PSC, conceptualisé lorsque Socrate été encore directeur du Bureau mais finalisé avec Marie-Jeanne. Ce nouveau programme servira à la fois des intérêts diplomatiques, politiques mais aussi la protection des secrets nationaux."  
  
"Merci Rim. Le programme PSC à été affilié au BDL, ainsi le Bureau est en charge de ses nouveaux clandestins. PSC est un programme de surveillance et d'espionnage, certes, mais aussi d'alliance et d'aide." continua le colonel MAG en regardant Marina qui était totalement concentrée.  
  
"D'accord, je vois.. Mais colonel, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Vous formez des agents pour non ?"  
  
La jeune inconnue présente dans la salle se leva et elle était belle, effectivement. Élancée, bien en chaire, ses cheveux étaient plaquées en chignon et des baby hairs étaient aussi plaqués sur son front. Elle avait dans la vingtaine et avait un style minimaliste trop stylisé pour une agent de la DGSE. C'était sûr qu'on la remarquait avec ces nombreuses bagues à ses doigts. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Marina, ils étaient bruns et lui donnaient un regard intense. C'était presque fascinant.  
  
"Marina. Je te présente Hazel Odelair, c'est notre nouvelle clandestine et la première clandestine affilié au programme PSC. Hazel, voici l'agent Rocambole dont Rim t'a parlé précédemment." dit Marie-Jeanne en regardant la jeune recrue.  
  
"Ravie de vous rencontrer." Leurs mots firent écho.   
  
"Rocambole, tu seras en charge de la formation d'Hazel au Bureau. Malotru pourra t'assister dans cette tâche si besoin, il sera le référent principal d'Hazel dans sa mission." Ajouta Marie-Jeanne.

Marina était la plus récente clandestine en date. Elle n’avait jamais encore vu un agent passer par le même processus qu'elle. Elle était ravie, elle savait aussi que devenir une future légende ou plutôt une clandestine était un honneur et que l'on ne recrutait que les meilleurs des meilleurs, alors c'était toujours intéressant de voir ce qu'un ou une nouvelle agent.e pouvait avoir à apporter ou à prouver pour le département du Bureau Des Légendes et la DGSE.   
  
"Bien, le programme a déjà débuté donc la phase finale de la formation de Mademoiselle Odelair aussi. Cette réunion est terminée." lança le colonel MAG en se levant pour sortir de la cellule de crise, ce qui fit le reste de la salle suivre le mouvement.  
  
Marie-Jeanne qui fut la dernière à sortir en laissant Marina et la nouvelle ensemble se tourna vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant.  
  
"Bienvenue au Bureau des Légendes."  
  
   
  
   
  
  
 

* * *

 

  
   
  
   
  
Tous étaient sidérés.   
  
Tous.    
  
Personne n'imaginait que l'action et les mots finiraient par se confondre. Cela laissait un goût amère dans la bouche d'M. Il pensait que la personne qui avait orchestré ce triple attentat était certainement la même qui harcelait la Q-Branch depuis un mois. Il avait eu des nouvelles du MI5, leurs effectifs étaient définitivement réduits. La sécurité intérieure du pays était compromise et les pertes étaient conséquentes.  
  
Comment cela avait peu avoir lieu ? En si peu de temps d'intervalle. C'était du jamais vu ! Tout était temporairement bloqué, la police avait commencé son travail et les civils étaient difficilement pris en charge. M soupira en pensant à l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir, cela annonçant rien de bon. Il allait se lever lorsque Bill Tanner entra en furie dans son bureau retenu par Eve Moneypenny.   
  
"Il est occupé Bill !"  
  
"Monsieur ! Vous devriez venir voir ceci."  
  
Eve soupira face à Tanner. Elle se mit en retrait et regarda Gareth Mallory fusiller du regard son chef d’état-major. Bill ne put que lancer un discret "Excusez-moi." avant de se tourner vers Moneypenny qui haussa les sourcils comme pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait prévenu.   
  
Mallory esquissa un sourire pour Moneypenny, cette dernière le lui rendit et fit signe à Bill de se tourner vers M. La relation entre Eve et Gareth avait vraiment l'air de s'être améliorée. Les deux avaient fini par bien se connaître et même s'apprécier.  
  
"Que dois-je voir Tanner ?"  
  
Son ton était calme et posé, il le regardait en attendant une réponse mais le regard de Bill semblait déjà être cette réponse. Il se leva et suivit Tanner, Moneypenny en fit de même. Tanner les dirigea vers le département de la Q Branch, pas vraiment une surprise lorsque toutes les attaques qui visent le MI6 passent par cette section. Contrairement, au MI5, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'honneur ou plutôt la tristesse de perdre leurs agents et employés ou leurs locaux -à nouveau-. Une fois arrivé, une atmosphère de panique et de stress se faisait sentir dans le département. Les minions dirigés par Q semblaient préoccupés.  
  
Au loin discutant avec R et 006, Q semblait être en contrôle total devant l'écran latéral qui surplombait le mur. Tous regardait l'écran en pointant différents messages, Mallory en reconnut certains. C'était ceux que les différentes cyber-attaques avaient laissés, enfin plutôt leurs résolutions. Mallory avança d'un pas plus sûr dépassant Bill, un regard curieux affiché sur son visage.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il au petit groupe.   
  
Bill et Eve arrivèrent en le talonnant de près, tous deux étant aussi attentif à la réponse du Quartermaster.   
  
𝘿𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙤 𝙟𝙪𝙨, 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙪𝙧 𝙣𝙪𝙣𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙢.  
  
"C'est du latin." répondit Eve. Tous se tournèrent vers elle comme ci elle avait fait une bêtise.  
  
Un minion nota la phrase qui vint de s'afficha sur l'écran dans le carnet qu'il tenait en main. Il y avait d'autres phrases illisibles à la vue de Bill, Eve et Gareth.   
  
"Je pense que ceux qui nous visent cherchaient à faire passer un message. Celui semble être le dernier des 10." Ajouta Q en regardant son supérieur hiérarchique.   
  
"Quel genre de message Q ?" demanda Mallory en le regardant à son tour.   
  
Q recula et se plaça derrière son ordi, en faisant plusieurs manipulations.   
  
"On ne sait pas encore. On était essaie de mettre les phrases dans l'ordre de façon à ce qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose de plus significatif." répondit R avec agacement. Elle regarda le minion et lui fit signe de donner le cahier à 006 qui observait avec un calme olympien Q dans sa manœuvre.   
  
"Vous ne savez pas et vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ?"  
  
"Monsieur, vous m'avez expressément dit de vous prévenir en urgence dès que quelque chose se passe pour la Q-Branch." rétorqua Bill Tanner, ce qui fit sourire discrètement Eve et hausser les sourcils d'Alec Trevelyan, alias 006.   
  
"Bien. Avez-vous quelque chose alors ?" Redemanda le directeur d'un ton plus calme. "Vous savez que Mycroft Holmes va débarquer à tout moment et je veux éviter un moment d'embarassement à tout prix alors.."   
  
"J'ai quelque chose !" s'écria Q avec ferveur ce qui fit s'arrêter pratiquement tout le monde. "J'ai quelque chose. Regardez."  
  
Q fit s'afficher de nombreuses phrases en latin les unes à la suite des autres formant un texte concis.   
  
𝙌𝙪𝙞 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙩 𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙪𝙢 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙩 𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚. 𝙌𝙪𝙞 𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙩 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙪𝙡𝙪𝙢 𝙞𝙣 𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙤 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙗𝙞𝙩. 𝘿𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙤 𝙟𝙪𝙨, 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙪𝙧 𝙣𝙪𝙣𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙢. 𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙩 𝙘𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙢. 𝙌𝙪𝙤𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙪𝙖, 𝙙𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙖. 𝙑𝙪𝙡𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙢𝙣𝙚𝙨, 𝙪𝙡𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙩. 𝙇𝙪𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞 𝙣𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙗𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙚𝙧𝙚. 𝙍𝙚𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙖 𝙥𝙧𝙤 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧. 𝙄𝙣 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙚𝙢, 𝙦𝙪𝙤𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙖𝙚𝙡𝙪𝙢 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙪𝙞𝙩. 𝙈𝙤𝙭, 𝙪𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨.  
  
Q était concentré dans la lecture des ces phrases, ils les avaient déjà traduites sans jamais avoir penser à les mettre bout à bout.    
  
"Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?" Demanda Trevelyan avec inquiétude.   
  
"C'est en cours de traduction." Répondit R calmement en regardant son ordinateur.  
  
Peu à peu le texte latin fut sous titré par la traduction de chaque phrases. Bill se mit à les lire à voix haute en attendant un signe de Q qui porta sa tasse de thé à bouche comme pour lui dire de commencer.   
  
"Qui fait agir autrui, agit par soi-même, qui s'expose au péril veut bien trouver sa perte. Le droit dort quelquefois, mais il ne meurt pas."    
  
"Une forte imagination produit l'événement. Il advient en une heure ce qui n'arrive pas en une année. Chaque heure nous meurtri la dernière tue et qui ne peut payer de sa bourse paie de sa peau. La chose jugée est tenue pour vérité." ajouta Moneypenny à la suite du chef d'état-major.   
  
"Qui crache au ciel, il lui retombe sur le visage. Bientôt à venir sur vous." termina Mallory en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Un blanc s'installa entre le petit groupe qui regarda l'écran avec un sentiment étrange. Comme si, ils avaient compris sans réellement comprendre.  
  
"Depuis le début, nous étions au courant." la voix de Q coupa le silence entre eux. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Son ton était sec mais fébrile. Il bu une gorgée de thé et changea un regard avec Eve.   
  
"Comment ça ?" Demanda Tanner complètement confus.   
  
"Depuis le début, nous avons été prévenus pour cette situation. Mais personne n'avait saisi que c'était de ça dont il s'agissait."  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui semblait venir de derrière eux. Mallory se crispa à son entente, il soupira à nouveau et afficha son regard le plus sérieux en avant vers leur interlocuteur.   
  
"Ravi de vous voir parmi nous, monsieur Holmes."  
  
"Plus de 7 ans que nous travaillons ensemble et vous ne pouvez toujours pas m'appeler Mycroft. Que cela est navrant, M." Dit-il en serrant la main de Gareth puis en avançant pour saluer tout le monde. "Monsieur Tanner. Mademoiselle Moneypenny. R. 006. Q." Dit-il en serrant la main de chacun pour finir par se placer à-côté de Q pour lui adresser un léger sourire que Q lui rendit. "Je vous écoute."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
   
  
  
"J'vous emmene où ?"  
  
"St Bartholomew Hospital, s'il vous plait." repondit John en attachant sa ceinture.  
  
"En moins de 15 minutes, merci." ajouta Sherlock en se penchant vers le conducteur.  
  
"Ça va être compliqué m'sieur mais on va tenter ça."  
  
"J'espère que Molly n'a rien." murmurra John. Sherlock se tourna vers lui pour lui addresser un sourire rassurant.  
  
Effectivement, c'était compliqué la circulation étant bloquée avec ces nombreuses déviations mises en places mais le taxi eut réussit à trouver un chemin et en treize minutes, le duo fut arrivé. Sherlock donna un billet de 50 au chauffeur puis les deux avancèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'au lieu sécurisé où il tombèrent sur une Sally Donovan non surprise de les voirs.  
  
"Tiens, enfin."  
  
"Sally."  
  
"Il est là bas." dit-elle en montrant Lestrade d'un signe de tête.  
  
La fascination était présente sur les visages des passants qui venaient se presser pour essayer de voir la scène, les morts, la police sécurisant les lieux. Tout ceci, ce voyeurisme morbide, cette fascination pour l'horreur, Greg Lestrade ne la comprenait pas autant qu'il la pouvait la comprendre.  
  
Il était presque offusqué que tant de monde soit venu pour voir ces locaux brûler. Scotland Yard était arrivé il y a quelques minutes et avait déjà commencé à sécuriser les rues. Il savaient que les pompiers étaient route pour Piccadilly Circus aussi. Il était premièrement passé par les locaux du MI5, pratiquement tout Scotland Yard avait été mobilisé pour. Et lorsqu'il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour le St Bartholomew Hospital, c'était les policiers au repos qui avaient prit leurs services pour s'y rendre et sécuriser les lieux. Mais, Mycroft lui avait expressément demandé de passer par St Bart's avant de passer voir les équipes placées à Piccadilly et Greg préférerait par expérience ne pas s'opposer à son mari.  
  
"Lestrade !"  
  
"John ! Sherlock ! Enfin ! Mais où étiez-vous passés merde ?"  
  
"Où est Molly ?" demanda John.  
  
"Molly ?" répéta Greg complètement décontenancé.  
  
"Oui, Molly Hopper."  
  
"Oh, ouais. Elle va bien, elle était sous le choc. Elle a été envoyée au St Mary's Hospital mais elle n'a rien physiquement."  
  
_Une chose de réglée._  
  
"Combien de morts ?" demanda Sherlock.  
  
"Ici, a peu près deux cents. Les dégâts matériels sont moindres qu'au MI5 ou à Piccadilly, mais on a plus de morts qu'au MI5. St Barth's est définitivement bloqué." répondit Greg. "On a aucune trace, aucun moyen de remonter aux personnes qui ont fait cette action pour l'instant. "  
  
"Si tu le dis." répondit Sherlock affichant un sourire arrogant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
Des pas se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort dans les couloirs du Bureau. Une démarche pressée et l'autre semblant suivre du mieux possible cette démarche. Les différents bureaux de la section semblaient tous s'agiter, sauf pour les deux cellules de crises qui étaient vides.  
  
"Alors, ici, c'est le bureau où le colonel vient s'installer parfois pour vérifier que tout se passe bien entre nous. En général, tu le trouveras dans le bureau de Marie-Jeanne, ou en cellule de crise ou dans son bureau à lui à la DGSE. En réalité, on le voit peu. Et, sinon bah voilà, je crois que j’t'ai tout dis sur notre département." La jeune femme marqua une courte pause en regardant sa future collègue en s'assurant que cette dernière avait bien suivi.    
  
Après tout, se retrouver au BDL, même quand on est un agent expérimenté est toujours un peu compliqué. Alors, pour une nouvelle agente qui n'est même pas passée par la DGSE auparavant cela peu s'avérer compliqué.    
  
"Il a d'ailleurs pas mal changé et ça doit te changer de la DGSE principale." Reprit-elle. "Ça a changé depuis que Marie-Jeanne a pris ses fonctions mais tu dois t'en douter, j'imagine. Si tu es parmi nous maintenant Hazel, c'est que tout a changé."  
  
"Oh, je vois… J'espère que le changement est que le bureau est plus inclusif !" Dit-elle en souriant. Rocambole la fixant sans réellement comprendre sa blague, Hazel s'arrêta de sourire et soupira en secouant la tête. Marina se mit à rire en regardant Hazel qui avait raison, le BDL, enfin Bureau Des Légendes, était entre temps devenu plus inclusif depuis son arrivée et le retour de Malotru.    
  
Malotru était rentré en 2015 et depuis, les problèmes n'avaient fait que s'enfoncer, au point que les Renseignements Français avait aussi été en danger et que la loyauté des agents avait été mise à rude épreuve. Enfin, surtout de Malotru qui avait eu dû mal au départ à abandonner sa légende et à reprendre sa vie, puis d’autres problèmes que ce problème de base avait engendré. En plus du nombre d'agents doubles puis triple au sein de la DGSE et du Bureau.   
  
C'était étrange à quel point une personne pouvait arriver dans votre vie et tout changer, tout modifier, tout détruire sans prévenir. Mais si Marina était rentrée d'Iran, enfin avait été exfiltrée d'Iran, c'était aussi pour cette raison. À chaque fois qu'elle passait le pas au Bureau, c'était que quelque chose se passait et là en l'occurrence, elle sentait que quelque chose en plus des attentats de Londres se passait.   
  
"Rocambole  ?"  
  
"Tu peux m'appeler par mon nom tu sais."  
  
Lorsqu'Hazel allait reprendre la parole, elle fut interrompue par un homme grand, élancé, fin, aux cheveux bruns, traits fatigués et au regard grave. C'était Malotru.    
  
Marina se tourna vers le brun, le regard inquisiteur. Les deux semblaient communiquer, comme ça, la nouvelle recrue ne pouvait que les observer sans réellement se sentir invité. Cet échange de regard semblaient durer pourtant une éternité avant que Marina ose rompre le silence.  
  
"Guillaume ?"  
  
"Il faut que vous venez voir quelque chose. C'est à propos du fichier et des vidéos piratées sur...."   
  
Leurs regards se posèrent simultanément sur la jeune recrue lorsqu'ils se souvinrent de sa présence. Finalement Marina la traina avec elle pour poursuivre Guillaume Debailly qui été déjà parti.  
  
"Pourquoi vous l'emmenez avec vous ?" demanda Guillaume d'un ton froid.   
  
"Hazel, je te présente Guillaume Debailly, j'imagine que Marie-Jeanne t'en as parlé. Il m'a formé, il était en Syrie pendant 6 ans, puis il a été sous-directeur, il y a eu pas mal d'histoire compliquée de trahison..."   
  
"Je protégeais la France. Je ne brisais pas les codes. Encore moins le code de loyauté, merci. Je sais qui elle est et vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Ravie de te revoir Odelair."  
  
"Oh, très bien, excusez-moi d'être polie." Elle se tourna vers Hazel qui sourit à Guillaume. "Bientôt Hazel sera sur le terrain, on doit l'intégrer, la faire se sentir bien parmi nous."  
  
"Si vous le dites."  
  
"Elle ne connaît personne d'autre ici, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. Puis si c'est les résultats des vidéos, elle peut les voir et elle pourra nous aider." répondit Marina en regardant Guillaume qui s'était arrêté devant son bureau en marmonnant dans sa barbe son agacement.   
  
"Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation qui est passionante mais vous savez que je suis présente, donc je vous entends." la voix d'Hazel se fit entendre comme un écho, Guillaume la toisa avec un regard qui semblait l'analyser. Il soupira et se tourna vers Marina avant de les faire entrer.  
  
"Très bien. Maintenant ferme la porte et ne dis pas un mot."  
 

 

  
 

* * *

 

  
  
  
   
"Vous êtes dans la merde." Dit-il d'un ton froid avant de regarder ses collègues. "Embarquez le. Je veux qu'on puisse l'avoir encore un peu avant que les renseignements nous le prenne."  
  
"Et vous inspecteur ?"  
  
Lestrade regarda autour de lui, il fallait que Scotland Yard fasse le job, les services secrets ne pouvaient pas avoir toujours la main mise, surtout dans une histoire avec autant de blessés et de morts. Ses hommes allaient à nouveau le détester, Sally et Anderson voudraient le tuer mais ils étaient venus avec lui jusqu'à Piccadilly. John avait même participé à l'observation des cadavres, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aller bien loin sans eux. Il soupira en regardant son collègue.  
  
"Ramenez moi Holmes et Watson."  
   
Après s’être encore plaint une ou deux fois, John finit par écouter ce que Sherlock avait à dire. Les deux furent pris en charge rapidement et directement ramenés à Greg qui semblait les attendre de pied ferme. Sherlock avait accepté sans même se faire désirer, prendre en charge le principal présumé de Piccadilly et peut-être résoudre le mystère de ces attentats simultanés, c'était le pied.  
  
Une fois arrivés au poste. Ils discutèrent rapidement en marchant, notamment de ce qui allait se passer ensuite et finirent par se rendre à l'évidence que c'était la merde totale.  
  
"Il est dans cette pièce." Lança Greg en faisant entrer Sherlock et John dans la pièce avant celle qui détenait le terroriste.   
  
"Tu veux y aller seul ?"  
  
Sherlock regarda John, ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. John soupira.   
  
"Vas-y. Je regarderai à travers la caméra. Je ferai très attention." répondit John pour terminer l'échange.   
  
Lestrade et d'autres policiers, dont Sally qui ne l'avait pas quitté, et experts échangèrent avec Sherlock avant qu'il pénètre dans la pièce. Sherlock n'avait rien contre toute cette atmosphère pesante, il pouvait faire avec. Il sentait toute la bienveillance de John avec lui à travers son regard alors ça devait aller.  
  
Il pénétra dans la pièce. L'ambiance était tendue, le terroriste était calme. Sherlock et lui se toisèrent. Sherlock eut le temps de l'analyser, une barbe fraîchement taillée, des cernes prouvant qu'il avait planché sur son action jusqu'à tard, un petit rictus d'assurance. L'homme venait d'un milieu modeste et était réfléchi. Soudain, le regard vitreux de l'inconnu s'illumina. Le terroriste semblait n'avoir attendu que lui. Sherlock commença la conversation avec tact, l'homme ne dit rien, mais cela allait à Sherlock. Le détective observait les rictus qu'il faisait, son sourire. Au bout de cinq minutes, le tueur brisa la glace entre lui et Sherlock.   
  
"Ils m'ont déjà passer au crible, vous savez. Eux." Il lèva les yeux vers une des caméras au coin de la salle en souriant. "Je n'ai plus rien à dire."  
  
Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, tout simplement.  
  
"Vous n'avez rien dit pourtant."  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?"  
  
Sherlock ne dit rien et continua à regarder l'homme qui semblait perdre de l'assurance.  
  
"Vous et moi, ici, nous parlons. Que voulez-vous entendre, Sherlock Holmes."  
  
Oh, un lecteur de mon blog peut-être ? Ou sinon un follower de plus ?  
  
"Qui-êtes vous ?" Demanda Sherlock toujours aussi impassible.  
  
"Inintéressant." Cracha le terroriste. "Je suis un homme blanc cis hetero."  
  
Maîtrise le language militant, très particulier. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait.  
  
"Donc la plus grande terreur de ce monde en réalité ? Oui. Vous n'êtes pas inintéressant sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Surtout lorsqu'on réalise un attentat."   
  
"Et vous n'êtes pas un simple inspecteur. Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes. Si je vous connais, c'est parce qu'il vous connaissait."  
  
"Il ?" demanda Sherlock avec attention.  
  
"Vous savez très bien qui. Consultant homo."  
  
Pensait-il que faire preuve d'homophobie latente avec un air suffisant allait le déstabiliser ?   
  
Sherlock recula sans baisser sa garde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce "il", l'avait fait ressentir un sentiment étrange. Il commençait déjà à réfléchir à toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa carrière.  
  
"Effectivement, vous êtes inintéressant."  
  
Le brun se leva et regarda le terroriste une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.  
  
"Ce n'est pas fini, Sherlock Holmes. Il n'aime pas les chiffres impairs, vous le savez."  
  
"Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ?"  
  
"Vous le savez, comme vous savez aussi que vous ne trouverez pas vos réponses avec moi."

Sherlock quitta la pièce, ses pensées étaient troubles. Le terroriste disait vrai, c'était certes stimulant mais il ne tirerait rien de lui. Il revint vers ceux qui l'avait appelé, Lestrade le regardait et John semblait inquiet après ce "il" comme si il avait compris.   
  
"Donne le à Mycroft. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas en tirer grand-chose."  
  
Lestrade regarda Sherlock avec incompréhension, celui-ci parti en vitesse et fut vite rattrapé par John et son beau-frère. Greg semblait fatigué et criait après Sherlock.   
  
"Tu peux… Tu ne peux vraiment pas apporter ton aide cette fois ?" Demanda Greg.   
  
"Ugh... Bien, John et moi feront nos recherches de notre côté. Si on obtient quelque chose, on reviendra vers toi. En attendant, contacte Mycroft et fait ce que tu as a faire. Je suis sûr que tes hommes seront bien contents de ne pas me voir sur ce gros morceau plus longtemps." Répondit Sherlock le plus sérieusement et ironiquement du monde avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie.   
  
"Merci Greg, on reviendra vers toi. A très vite. Salut Mycroft de ma part." Lança John avant de lui serrer la main.    
  
Il rattrapa Sherlock qui était déjà hors du poste, John était légèrement essoufflé et arrêta Sherlock. Ce dernier le regarda avec un regard a la fois vide et déterminé. Il se rapprocha de son mari lentement qui était encore essoufflé.   
  
"Tu penses quoi Sherlock ?" Cracha John avec difficulté.  
  
"Rien."  
  
Pour le rassurer Sherlock déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son chemin avec lui, plus lentement cette fois.   
  
John et Sherlock étaient déjà quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'un dernier bruit sourd se fit entendre, les deux se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit sourd. John écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sherlock qui,a la seconde où il croisa son regard, se mit à courir. John le suivit et les deux s'arrêtèrent là d'où ils venaient, Scotland Yard avait été victime de la dernière explosion.  
  
"Il n'aime pas les chiffres impairs." murmura Sherlock. "Oh, c'est brillant."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas un triple attentat. C'est un quadruple attentat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit à dire, commentez ! Je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! Kudos appréciés !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux premiers retours sur Twitter que j'ai eu sur le chapitre 1 !  
> Je sais que vous attendiez la suite alors la voilà.  
> Enjoy !

Dans les décombres de l'explosion, ils le cherchaient. Sherlock et John étaient à l'affût, ils pensaient que tous les deux que l'explosion devait venir de la pièce où le terroriste avait été entreposé. Ils avaient raison effectivement, l'explosion engendrée par le kamikaze arrêté à Piccadilly avait fait s'effondrer une partie des bureaux de Scotland Yard. C'était bizarre. Scotland Yard attaqué. Scotland Yard qui rejoignait les trois autres lieux. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ou la cerise sur le gâteau.  
  
Parmi les policiers qui semblaient vouloir se remettre de l'explosion, d'autres étaient entrain d'essayer d'extirper les blessés. John avait commencé à examiner et à soigner et protéger ceux qu'ils voyaient sur son passage. Sherlock le regardait faire au loin tout en essayant de trouver un visage connu, il tomba bien l'un d'entre eux mais sûrement pas celui qu'il espérait.  
  
"Où est-il ? Où est Lestrade ?!" demanda-t-il en criant sur Anderson qui semblait aussi perdu que lui. "Où est-il ?"  
  
"Je- je..."  
  
"Vous quoi ? Réponds !" dit-il en aggripant le col de sa veste.  
  
"Je le cherche aussi Holmes !"  
  
"Il était avec vous pourtant avant que John et moi quittions le bâtiment ! Vous devez forcément savoir ! Utilisez votre cerveau, merde !"  
  
"Si tu me lâchais je pourrais le chercher !"  
  
"Sherlock ? Sherlock !"  
  
A l'entente de cette voix, Holmes se tourna et courut vers la voix, Anderson le suivit et les deux tombèrent sur Lestrade boîtant pour arriver jusqu'à eux.  
  
"Lieutenant ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?"  
  
"Bien-sûr qu'il a besoin d'aide, sombre idiot. Même dans les moments les plus graves, vous n'êtes pas capable d'avoir une once d'intelligence." cracha Sherlock en récupérant Lestrade pour le faire avancer.  
  
John revint vers Lestrade et Sherlock pour aider. Sally arriva derrière eux en maintenant un bout de tissu sur son bras. Les quatres se dirigeaient droit vers la sortie, au passage voyant que les secours étaient déjà là. Greg était totalement accablé, non par ses blessures, mais par le fait de voir ses hommes à terre, de voir Scotland Yard touché par cette putain d'opération terroriste. Il essayait encore tant bien que mal de continuer à diriger et aider ses équipes même si tout était presque à feu et à sang.

Après que les pompiers aient fait le nécessaire pour sauver le bâtiment, l'ambulance était encore en train de prendre en charge ses blessés. Sherlock et John n'avaient pas quitté Lestrade qu'ils surveillaient comme un petit garçon.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ? Qu'on m'emmène à St Mary's." dit-il d'une voix exténuée en regardant John et Sherlock.  
  
"C'est moi qu'on attend." la voix était trop familière à leur oreilles. Greg soupira à la fois d'exaspération et de soulagement. Sherlock regarda Mycroft avec un air méfiant.  
  
"Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour oser venir sur les lieux des attentats ?"  
  
"Je me devais de voir ça de mes propres yeux afin de savoir quoi faire." répondit Mycroft en s'approchant vers eux, Anthea lui suivit de près et tourna la tête vers John pour qui elle eut son petit sourire habituel. "Vous êtes déchargé de l'affaire pour l'instant. Je prends en charge le reste."  
  
"Le gouvernement s'en mêle. Enfin." ajouta Sherlock en regardant son frère. "Allons-y John."  
  
"Euh, oui, oui. Greg, on passera vous voir à St Mary's. Mycroft, Anthea."  
  
Mycroft les regarda s'éloigner au loin.  
  
"Pourquoi les avoirs demander de partir ?" demanda Anthea. "Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient nécessaires."  
  
"Et ils le sont. Mais, je ne peux pas utiliser ma carte secrète maintenant, ne crois-tu pas ?"  
  
Anthea acquiesça en regardant à son nouveau son téléphone.  
  
"Et lui ?" dit-elle en désignant Lestrade qui était pris en charge par des infirmières.  
  
"Je m'en charge."  
  
 

 

  
  
 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Cette attaque était trop singulière, ce n'était pas comme celle qu'avait connu la France, ce n'était pas du même type que celle qui avait attaqué la Nouvelle-Zélande et elle n'était certainement pas comme celle que Mission Impossible avait démantelée quelques mois plutôt. Elle était d'un nouveau genre.  
Entre la presse qui commençait à en parler et les personnalités publiques qui commençaient à s'emmêler, plus le temps passait moins, on avait les idées ailleurs. Scotland Yard commençait à être remis sur pied, tout comme le MI5 et mais en attaquant quatre endroits stratégiques de Londres, c'était le pays entier qui était comme paralysé.  
  
Depuis ces événements passés, il y avait un service secret était entrain de vivre cet effondrement à distance. L'avantage, c'était qu'il pouvait quant à eux réfléchir à des stratégies, à chercher une aide, à avancer avec l'appui et la sollicitation du gouvernement. Non, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas le MI6. Le MI6 qui était bien trop préoccupé à ramasser les cendres du MI5, tout en gérant ses propres problèmes. C'était les tailleurs de luxe de Saville Row, et oui. Harry Hart et Kingsman, ''les indépendants'' comme Gareth Mallory aimait les nommer, étaient pour une fois tranquille et apte à gérer ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas. Suprenant, lorsque l'on savait que que leurs agents avaient vécu l'enfer.  
  
Ayant pratiquement tous été décimés, les quatre d'entre eux restant avaient réussit à éliminer ceux qui cherchaient à détruire leur héritage. Cela ravivant leur rivalité avec le MI6. De ces quatres agents, Harry Hart devint le nouvel Arthur, Merlin reprit ses fonctions malgré son infirmité. Roxanne "Roxy" Morton dite Lancelot, qui avait réussi à survivre à l'explosion de leurs quartier général, restait le meilleur chevalier de l'agence. Et Gary "Eggsy" Unwin quant à lui avait dû passer par pas mal de rebondissements comme sauver à nouveau le monde ou s'être fait largué par la princesse de Suède le jour de leur mariage. C'était peut-être dingue mais au moins il restait à Kingsman et Harry était de nouveau dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, l'agence était plus forte que jamais et des nouvelles recrues autant chevaliers que simple agents opérant pour Kingsman avaient tout repris en main. Une toute nouvelle ère était présente depuis 2016.  
  
Depuis le quadruple attentat, quelques chevaliers comme Lancelot, Perceval étaient revenus sur le sol britannique. Galahad quant à lui rentrait tout juste d'une mission en France où il avait dû travailler en partie avec des agents de la DGSE.  
Arthur veillait à ce que ses agents encore en mission puissent gérer sans problèmes mais avec les attentats il était quelques peu perturbé. Il avait fait appel au services de renseignements français, notamment à la DGSE qui est réputé pour travailler efficacement depuis les attentats de Paris sur les menaces terroristes. Mycroft Holmes avait validé son idée et avait lui-même en enclencher la procédure. Cependant, plus le temps passait plus Hart était inquiet car ces derniers temps la France faisait silence radio. Ce retrait l'avait poussé à envoyer son Eggsy à Paris afin d'aider dans la résolution d'une affaire terroriste mais aussi d'obtenir une réponse, car si il y avait quelque chose que Harry et Mycroft avaient bien compris c'est qu'ils avaient besoin d'alliés.  
  
"Le diner est prêt, Haz. Laisse le travail au travail."  
  
"J'arrive, chéri. Je souhaite absolument finir ceci maintenant sinon Mycroft débarquera demain et j'aimerais éviter que Merlin ait une migraine." Répondit-il calmement alors que le jeune homme avait déjà pénétré son bureau.  
  
"Très bien, continue alors. Te plains pas si j'mange tout. Oh, d'ailleurs, on a des réponses des baguettes !"  
  
"Tu veux dire des français ?"  
  
"Oui, eux." Le sourire narcois d'Eggsy semblait afficher une joie enfantine. Sachant ce que cela veut dire, Harry regarda Eggsy légèrement surpris.  
  
"Et ? Je t'écoute." Hart ferma son ordinateur et se concentra sur son petit-ami.  
  
"Je te le dirais seulement si tu viens manger."  
  
Après un duel de regard que Eggsy gagna haut la main, Harry fut contrain de le rejoindre et ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Harry n'avait pas insisté pour savoir la réponse des services secrets français et Eggsy savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié non plus. Après avoir diner, les deux hommes partagèrent, comme d'habitude, leur dessert sur le grand canapé devant un film. Eggsy était content car il avait eu le choix du film de ce soir et il avait choisi La Folle Journée de Ferris Bueller.  
  
"Pour les français... C'est ok. Ils vont aider." lança Eggsy en plein milieu du film en caressant JB.  
  
"C'étaient certain qu'ils accepteraient. Ils savaient que Mycroft finiraient par les contacter. Pourtant, ils sont aussi surpris que nous."  
  
"Ils veulent juste se faire désirer et puis après quand ils viendront chez nous, on apprendra qu'un de leurs meilleurs agents fricot..."  
  
"C'est arrivé une fois, et c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. "  
  
"Je m'en fous, j'ai pas confiance en eux." ajouta Eggsy avant de se relever des genoux d'Harry. "On verra comment l'arrivée de leur agent se fera, mais.."  
  
"Tu te méfies, j'ai compris. Mais, là, ce sont nos meilleurs alliés."  
  
"Et les Statesmen ?"  
  
"Qui ça ?" corrigea Harry en affichant un sourire taquin qui fit fondre son petit-ami.  
  
"Ok, j'essaierai d'être plus doux avec leur agent lorsqu'il ou elle sera avec nous."  
  
"Bien." dit Harry avant de se reconcentrer sur le film.  
  
Cela faisait déjà 3 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et avait officialiser leur couple. Ils avaient deux chiens, un nouvel appartement et surtout beaucoup d'amour l'un envers l'autre. Et depuis que Kingsman avait évolué, Eggsy partait moins en mission vu que les newbies prennaient la relève avec brio, ce qui le laissait avec Harry vivre une vie de couple banale.  
  
"Je ne le fais pas pour toi." ajouta Eggsy une dizaine de minutes plus tard. "Je le fais pour m'entraîner parce que les gars m'accuse de toujours vouloir battre contre tout et tout le monde."  
  
"Eh bien... Dois-je te rappeler combien de voitures tu me dois ?" dit-il en attrapant son menton pour le taquiner.  
  
"Ce n'est pas le sujet !" rétorqua Eggsy en dramatisant sa voix et ses gestes.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
  
"Si on a un bébé, un jour, je devrais être plus doux avec lui." la voix d'Eggsy était toute innocente, tout comme le regard qu'il posa sur son amant.  
  
"Eggsy." murmurra Harry dans un souffle.  
  
"Ouais ?"  
  
"Tu feras un père merveilleux."  
  
Eggsy ne put que sourire. Il posa ses lèvres sur son amant et engagea un baiser qui devint vite langoureux de désir. Il ne pensait plus au film, ni aux attentats, ni à la France, dans son esprit il n'y avait qu'Harry, l'homme de sa vie.  
  
Il savait qu'avant d'adopter un enfant avec Harry, il voudrait peut-être l'épouser. Peu importe, il savait qu'il épouserait Harry et qu'il finirait par fonder une famille. Ils en avaient discuter, enfin Eggsy l'avait de nombreuses fois insinué et Harry semblait l'avoir compris. C'était une idée de vie qui venait apaiser celle où il était agent, celle où il voyageait à travers le monde, allait à des galas, tuait des méchants, celle qui le ramènait sur terre. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de savoir qu'a chaque fois qu'il foulait à nouveau le sol Londonien, Harry, JB et Mr Pickle II l'attendaient à la maison.  
  
"Je t'aime, tu l'sais ça ?"  
  
 

 

  
 

* * *

  
 

  
  
  
  
"Comment se passe sa préparation ?"  
  
La voix du docteur Balmes était calme et son regard semblait jauger Marina qui elle n'avait rien à dire.  
  
"Elle va bien. Guillaume travaille dessus aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'à deux ça va plus vite et elle apprend vite." Marina lui sourit en terminant sa phrase.  
  
Il fallait avouer que le docteur Balmes était d'une grande aide, comme tous les médecins militaires mais elle était aussi très intrusive. C'était étrange car elle était extrêmement respectueuse envers l'équipe complète. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour une prise en charge de tous les agents.  
  
"Et sa légende ? Elle tient sa légende sous alcool ?" demanda à nouveau Balmes en mangeant sa salade.  
  
Marina hocha la tête, ce n'était pas compliqué pour Hazel, c'était une vraie comédienne née. Elle était aussi douée que Guillaume, ce qui est surprenant quelque part. Mais elle en était encore loin d'être parfaite.  
  
"J'ai son dossier de légende si vous le voulez. Je peux vous le donner quand vous aurez fini. Je pensais que MJ vous l'avait donné."  
  
"Non pas encore mais, je le veux bien. Je pourrais la préparer psychologiquement pendant ses séances de psychothérapie." Balmes termina en la scrutant. Rocambole ne mangeait pas. Rocambole était beaucoup plus secrète depuis quelque temps. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils sont des espions qu'elle ne lisait pas en eux. Marina cachait quelque chose.  
  
"Marina ?" Sa voix était interrogative tout comme le reste de son visage. "Que se passe-t-il ?"  
  
Merde.  
  
Marina afficha un petit sourire avant de manger la tomate que Balmes avait laissé.  
  
"Je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien."  
  
"Vous n'avez pas eu une vraie consultation depuis un certain temps déjà... Je sais que ces dernières jours étaient compliqués. Puis depuis vos deux échecs en missio..."  
  
"Docteur, je vais bien." coupa Marina pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. "Je suis là, j'aide pour la mission. Je vais bien." dit-elle en appuyant son propos. "Je vous ramènerai le dossier d'Hazel."  
  
"Très bien. Merci Marina."  
  
Cette dernière lui jeta encore un regard avant de quitter la cantine. Elle traversa les locaux et s'arrêta dans la cour pour fumer une cigarette. Balmes avait remarqué son changement d'attitude, encore heureux qu'elle pensait que c'était vis à vis des russes et tout ce qui s'était passé à cause du FSB. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'avoir été un otage était une expérience traumatisante mais fallait s'y attendre avec un tel métier.  
  
Puis si Guillaume avait eu la "rédemption" qu'il espérait, Marina continuait à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre en danger sa carrière pour le sauver. Il aurait mieux retenu la leçon. Mais le Bureau avait besoin de lui et lui avait besoin du Bureau, surtout si il voulait revoir sa fille Prune. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de partager leur découverte à Jonas avait entreprit des recherches et avait fourni les vidéos surveillance et l'échange téléphonique d'une certaine Irène Adler. Restait une dernière personne que Marina souhaitait mettre au courant avant d'en informer la direction.  
  
"Marina !"  
  
Quand on parle du loup.  
  
"Raymond. Je suis contente de te voir. Ça fait du bien." Les deux se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'étreinte était étrange, c'était paisible mais en même temps plein d'émotions. Marina finit par reculer et sorti son paquet pour proposer une cigarette au supérieur de la section des veilleurs et ami. "Au moins, je sais que toi tu ne m'en veux pas."  
  
"Personne n'est contre toi, Marina. Marie-Jeanne est même rassurée pour Debailly."  
  
"Comme toujours, c'est à se demander si elle ne ressent rien pour lui. Mais, c'est moi qui prend." Elle soupira avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. "Je le déteste."  
  
Raymond semblait aller mieux mais restait terriblement fatigué. Cela rassurait Marina, elle savait que la traque de Debailly et couvrir Jonas vis à vis de Iode 3 avait été dur pour lui.  
  
"Bref oublie, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Londres ?"  
  
"Et pour Londres, rien de nouveau, le temps passe mais rien s'arrange. Ils sont toujours complètement décontenancés. C'est pour cela que Kingsman a d'ailleurs demandé Hazel, au plus vite."  
  
Marina se tourna vers Raymond surprise.  
  
"Non, pas question ! Elle n'est pas prête !"  
  
"Je sais." répondit-il en terminant sa cigarette. "Mais on ne peut pas leur dire non. On leur doit bien ça."  
  
"Ils sont si affaiblis que ça ?"  
  
"Pas eux mais le gouvernement britannique, tu n'imagines pas à quel point." La remarque de Marina le fit sourire. "Kingsman sera quoi faire d'Hazel mieux que nous."  
  
_Y a intérêt, surtout qu'on a besoin d'elle vu ce qu'elle sait._  
  
"J'espère oui." Elle lui sourit.  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ira et puis Rim dit qu'elle est épatante. Bon, je te laisse je dois voir Jonas avant la réunion de cet après-midi."  
  
_On y est. Il est temps de lui en parler._  
  
"Raymond."  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Est-ce que te souviens de Max Denbigh ?"  
  
"Oui. C'était le chef d'un des services du MI5. Il est mort en 2015, pourquoi ?"  
  
"Oh d'accord..." Marina secoua la tête dubitative.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marina ?" Raymond se rapprocha d'elle plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
  
"Si il est mort, alors qui est celui que Guillaume et moi avons capté ?"  
  
Raymond fronça les sourcils en fixant Marina. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, si Marina lui avait dit ça ce n'était pas anodin. Dlle voulait lui dire quelque chose parce qu'elle cachait quelque chose et si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, c'était définitivement lui, le responsable du service des veilleurs.  
  
"Si tu me montres ce que tu as tout de suite, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à le savoir."  
  
 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
   
Elle voulait le stopper, lui demander d'être calme, d'arrêter de chercher à éviter une confrontation en bougeant dans tous les sens. Madeleine n'était pas déçue, elle continuait à le regarder mais ce spectacle commençait à la fatiguer. Elle avait réussi à le retenir assez longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient eu la nouvelle des attentats mais maintenant James avait craqué.  
  
"Arrête ça. Arrête."  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Madeleine. Elle avait fermé la valise de James avec un tel agacement, le blond pensait qu'elle allait encore déclencher une dispute. Il soupira doucement tandis que Madeleine inspira.  
  
"Madeleine, c'est fini."  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, le regard de Madeleine était teinté de colère. James, lui était à la fois ailleurs et présent.  
  
"Je sais. Ça fait déjà quelque temps que ça l'est."  
  
Il delaissa ses affaires pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme. Une fois face à elle, ses mains caressèrent ses joues avec une infinie tendresse. Pour elle, il courait à sa perte. Les deux s'etaient aimés, mais au fur et mesure l'amour s'estompit et leur routine qui avait prit place lorsque les deux avaient prit quartier en Suisse, il la supportait de moins en moins. Cela avait fini par atteindre son paroxysme durant ces vacances qu'ils faisaient en Jamaïque. À la fin, les deux n'avaient plus que de l'affection pour l'autre. Bond avait fini par comprendre qu'il aimait Madeleine mais qu'il n'en était pas amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.  
  
Quelque chose manquait à Bond. Madeleine avait fini par le comprendre. Depuis le début, cette chose les avait suivit et elle savait.  
  
"C'est sûrement mieux ainsi... Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de toi James ? Après tout, ça fait 4 ans qu'ils se debrouillent sans toi."  
  
4 ans, c'est vrai. C'était long, 4 ans à chercher comment vivre paisiblement ensemble, à instaurer une stabilité, à s'aimer, à faire l'amour. Mais aussi 4 ans à se dire que la retraite, bien que méritée, c'était chiant. Il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû vivre les attentats de Londres, les morts des agents du MI5 avec eux. Il se recula et regarda à Madeleine avant de reouvrir sa valise afin de la terminer.  
  
"4 ans et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à tout ça." Il marqua une courte pause. "C'est ma solution, pas la notre. Tu sauras trouver la tienne par toi même Maddie. Je le sais. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi."  
  
Madeleine leva les yeux vers la chaine d'informations qui parlait encore de l'attentat principal de Londres.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" Ajouta-elle calmement.  
  
"Promets moi que tu prendras soin de toi."  
  
James savait que Madeleine finirait par mourir à ses côtés, soit du danger, soit de vieillesse. Elle finirait par mourir comme Séverine. Ou par le quitter parce qu'elle ne voudrait plus avoir à faire face à cet homme quelque peu brisé. Alors il préfèrait faire comme Camille, il préférait mettre un terme à tout ça.  
  
"Je le ferai." Dit-elle en regardant le blond s'éloigner pour la quitter definitivement.  
  
Le blond se tourna vers elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
"Madeleine, je..."  
  
Elle ne put que le regarder en mettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreilles.  
  
"Je sais."  
  
Il esquissa un sourire, sachant parfaitement la signification d'un tel silence. Madeleine ne changerait pas et c'était l'assurance dont il avait besoin lorsqu'il savait qu'il repartait pour cette vie, cette adrénaline, c'était ça ce qui lui manquait.  
 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
Alors ça des hommages internationaux il en pleuvait depuis que la reine avait parlé publiquement pour rassurer la population. Le gouvernement avait prévu un hommage national et le MI6 avait dû arrêter ses propres activités pour s'y consacrer. La presse prenait un plaisir fou à alimenter, à la fois, la peur et l'espoir, ce qui faisait que tout le monde avait son opinion sur la situation. On pouvait lire en titre du Sun ''Sommes-nous encore en sécurité aujourd'hui?''.  
  
C'était un coup extrêmement dur à avaler. Le nombre de morts et de blessés avait été partagé par un Premier Ministre sous pression dans la presse et savoir que l'opération avait fait 374 morts et environ 420 blessés dont 150 entre la vie et la mort n'avait que fait empirer les choses et la frénésie collective. Pour Mycroft Holmes, c'était le dessin d'une situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus qui se dressait. Même si, comme aimait le dire Sherlock ; il  _est_  le gouvernement britannique. Il était tellement débordé qu'il avait engagé une autre assistante. De plus, il avait un autre problème à gérer, sa fraterie.  
  
Au moins une fois par mois, il partait rendre visite, avec Sherlock -et ses parents si ils ne se défilaient pas-, à Eurus, leur petite soeur, à la prison de Sherrinford. Leur dernière visite remontant bien avant les attentats et peu après l'union de Sherlock et John. Le mariage de Sherlock avait été un vrai evenement pour tout le monde. Sherlock étant une personnalité publique, ça avait fait beaucoup parler. Déjà, il était étonnant de voir que tant de gens ''shippait'' Sherlock et John mais en plus ça avait fini par rassurer John sur son obsession du jugement des autres pour sa sexualité. Parce que tout le monde avait trouvé ça génial et ça l'avait même rapproché d'Harry. Mais, le sujet du jour n'allait sûrement pas être le mariage ou l'adoption officielle de Rosamund. Mycroft savait que comme toujours Eurus allait les juger, eux et leurs actions. Enfin, seulement si Sherlock degnait être à l'heure.  
  
"Sherlock. Où es-tu encore ?"  
  
"Ici. Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Quoiqu'il s'avère que c'est une pratique excellente pour la santé mentale."  
  
"Bon sang, Sherlock ! Que diable, fais-tu caché comme ça ?"  
  
"Rien ne vaut une entrée parfaite, mon cher frère."  
  
Les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher en direction du bâtiment. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous les deux. Tous deux étaient bien trop occupés et Sherlock resolvait des enquêtes que les gens lui laissait sur son blog ou via Twitter pour passer le temps et ignorer Mycroft.  
  
"John est passé voir Gregory à St Mary's. Je sais qu'il a prit soin de m'éviter parce que tu le lui as demandé, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?" demanda Mycroft afin de briser le silence.  
  
"Comment se porte ton mari?" demanda Sherlock en ignorant son commentaire.  
  
"Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire l'enfant ? Je ne te le demanderai pas." gronda Mycroft en s'arrêtant.  
  
Sherlock se tourna vers lui. Il savait qu'après l'attentat, la repêche des victimes, Lestrade ne devait pas être au top de sa forme physique. Et il savait aussi que pourtant il avait repris le travail et l'affaire malgré cela.  
  
"Tu m'as écarté de l'affaire Mycroft !" cria Sherlock à son tour. "Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de ce genre de cas."  
  
Un silence s'installa à nouveau et Mycroft soupira.  
  
"Il va mieux. Il n'est plus choqué par l'événement en soi mais il est plus.. Comment dire... Hm, amer à l'idée qu'il ait perdu la principale piste vers le cerveau de l'opération. Je lui ai laissé le temps de se remettre d'aplomb mais là, on avance pas et j'ai besoin de lui."  
  
"Oui, je suis sûr que tu as trouvé des manières bien perverses pour remettre d'aplomb ton pantin préféré."  
  
"Sherlock !"  
  
"Peu importe, dis-le."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Mycroft, tu sais que j'ai horreur de commencer quelque chose sans le finir. Lestrade finira par revenir vers moi." dit-il en ajoutant un petit sourire avant de passer à son tour le scanner rétinien pour se diriger à l'accueil où la secrétaire semblait les attendre.  
  
"Messieurs Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes !" dit-elle en regardant la fiche qui s'affichait à son écran. "Vous êtes le Beyoncé du crime ! Le fameux détective à la casquette.. que vous ne portez pas aujourd'hui. On aurait presque du mal à vous reconnaître sans." la jeune étudiante qui se trouvait à l'accueil souriait à pleine dents, ce qui fit extirpa un rire étouffé de Mycroft.  
  
"John et sa foutue casquette. Désolé, elle a brûlé dans un incendie." Sherlock fusilla son frère du regard. "Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?"  
  
"Ah. C'est trop dommage, vous êtes tellement mignon avec. Oui, je remplace madame Mayweather. D'ailleurs, félicitations pour votre mariage et j'ai lu sur le blog du Docteur Watson que vous étiez sur la résolution du quadurple attentat ! C'est super ! Avec vous, on est certain d'attraper ces connards. Et aussi, l'affaire du lustre en crystal de roche, phénoménale ! Enfin, bref, vous venez voir..."  
  
"Eurus Holmes." ajouta Mycroft en la coupant quelque peu impatient et à la fois totalement amusé par la nouvelle secrétaire d'accueil.  
  
"Oui, la femme qui ressemble à l'enfant dans The Ring. Elle est au 7ème étage, on l'a déplacée et mise dans une nouvelle pièce, plus grande. Et maintenant, elle a une télé aussi. Voilà vos pass d'accès." Elle fixait le bagage que Sherlock avait avec lui. "Qu'avez-vous là, monsieur Holmes ?"  
  
"Mon violon. Il a déjà été vérifié. Merci... Léa !" Elle acquiesa et eut des étoiles dans les yeux lorsque Sherlock dit son nom. Après cela, les deux frères reprirent leur route.  
  
"Ta casquette a brûlée dans un incendie ?" ajouta Mycroft amusé.  
  
"Si seulement c'était vrai."  
  
Une fois arrivé face à la pièce où Eurus était détenue, Mycroft se tourna vers Sherlock. C'était toujours comme une épreuve de la voir mais plus ils le faisaient, plus ils étaient préparés.  
  
"Vous êtes en retard." la voix d'Eurus était froide. Sherlock esquissa un sourire et Mycroft s'avança vers elle. "Il n'y a que vous deux ? Pas papa, ni maman ?"  
  
"On est ravis de te voir aussi Eurus." repondit Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
"Tu n'as même pas ramené ta fille et John, je suis déçue."  
  
Sherlock soupira c'était difficile de savoir ce que pensait réellement Eurus à cause du ton froid de sa voix, mais la plupart du temps même si elle contrôlait minutieusement ses expressions faciales, elle était heureuse.  
  
"Mais, j'ai ramené mon violon ! John et Rosie avait à faire. Tu ne demandes pas des nouvelles à Mycroft pour Lestrade ?"  
  
"Non. J'en ai déjà assez en l'observant." Sherlock se mit à rire. "Je ne le déteste pas si c'est ce pourquoi tu ris, Sherlock. Je vois ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Mycroft est préoccupé, mais pas seulement par ça."  
  
Eurus n'avait pas tord. Mycroft était bien-sûr préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait à Londres en ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais il était plus calme que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce. Il s'inquiétait juste pour..  
  
"C'est Q, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.  
  
Q.  
  
"C'est notre frère qui te préoccupe ? Vois-tu Mycroft, je t'aiderais bien mais comme je ne peux toujours pas le voir, vu que tu me l'as interdit."  
  
Sherlock observait le duel de regard entre les deux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rire.  
  
"Sherlock. Notre petit frère est en détresse." reprimanda Mycroft avec le regard le plus sérieux du monde.  
  
"Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."  
  
Mycroft continua à fixer Sherlock qui reprit son sérieux. Il savait que lorsque l'on parlait de Q, c'était toujours tendu. Toujours sensible. Toujours compliqué. Les trois tenaient à Q plus que tout et même si Eurus ne le voyait que de loin ou de façon couverte, il était son préféré.  
  
"Les cyberattaques. Elles ont touchées son département ?" demanda Sherlock tandis qu'Eurus échangait un regard avec son frère comme pour le lire.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Tu sais que ça va continuer, n'est-ce pas... Mycroft, tu ne peux pas écarter une aide quelconque, je le vois, on te propose une aide."  
  
"Qui ?" demanda Sherlock.  
  
"Les français."  
  
"Je ne parle pas d'eux. Je parle de Sherlock." dit Eurus en prenant son violon. "Ni Scotland Yard, ni le MI6 ou Kingsman ne pourra supporter ce travail en étant dispatchés. Collaborez."  
  
"Si ce n'est pas pour ton pays, fais le pour lui." Termina Sherlock.  
  
Ce dernier sortit son violon, Mycroft s'asseya et regarda son frère et sa soeur jouer en harmonie comme à leur habitude, tout en cogitant sur ses paroles. Même si leur fraterie était des plus étranges, ils se comprenaient, ils se supportaient et peut-être, s'aimaient vraiment. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient protéger la seule chose qui les liaient réellement, une personne, leur petit frère qui s'avèrait aussi être le jeune Quartermaster du MI6.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, nouveau chapitre, nouvelles merdes.  
> J'ai appris la nouvelle sur Bond 25 (j'ai trop hâte d'ailleurs) donc j'ai remanié tout mon chapitre et mon histoire en fonction de cette nouvelle que je trouve juste formidable.  
> Enjoy !

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'elle l'attendait maintenant. Elle avait l'habitude à force, il venait toujours tard, toujours en retard. Cela avait été dur durant toutes ces années, pourtant sa relation avec Guillaume ne s'était pas vraiment détériorée. Malgré tout ça, les cacheries, les mensonges, les trahisons, les secrets. On pouvait presque croire que c'était beau à voir lorsqu'on avait un regard extérieur sur cette situation, mais dans tous les cas, ils étaient des amants maudits. Il y avait définitivement une impossibilité, c'était peut-être dans leurs choix, leurs fréquentations ou entre leurs mondes mais il fallait mettre fin à tout ça. Elle y pensait, après tout, c'était un espion et qui plus est un traitre aussi.  
  
Après dix autres minutes, l'homme mince au regard grave pénétra dans le hall du Bristol. Pourquoi avoir choisi un hôtel aussi cher ? Il ne savait même plus. D'un pas assuré, Debailly traversa le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le bar du prestigieux établissement. Nadia était là, radieuse comme toujours. Il s'assit à ses côtés, elle lui sourit et ce regard qu'ils s'échangeaient faisait s'évaporer toutes leurs préoccupations le temps d'un instant.  
  
"Bonsoir." Sa voix était suave, mielleuse comme à son habitude. C'était un son exquis pour ses oreilles, il l'aimait ! Oh oui qu'il l'aimait !  
  
"Bonsoir."  
  
"On devrait y aller ?"  
  
Nadia acquiesça et le laissa la diriger jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait pris soin de réserver pour cette nuit. Et une fois arrivés, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Après tout, ils avaient toujours cette impression avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Depuis presque toujours c'était compliqué mais là, ces retrouvailles, ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde.  
  
Si leurs ébats avaient été plus au moins longs, c'était pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu depuis l'arrestation de Guillaume. Nadia avait peut-être eu vraiment peur pour la première fois. Elle pouvait sentir ses baisers parcourir son corps avec une telle fougue. Avait-elle déjà ressenti ça avant ? Pourquoi se poser la question lorsque faire l'amour avec Guillaume était si bon ? Chaque gémissement, chaque coup de reins, chaque murmure, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, tout comme le lien et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre malgré les secrets. Elle le voulait lui. Et après qu'ils aient atteint l'orgasme, leurs regards se croisèrent comme pour se le confirmer. Nadia posée sur l'épaule de Guillaume esquissa un sourire ce qui le fit rire. Il était heureux.  
  
"J'ai cru que c'était fini, toi, nous deux." dit-elle avec une telle sincérité. Guillaume ne la lâcha pas du regard.  
  
"La peine de mort a été abolie en France, tu te souviens ?" répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique en caressant sa joue.  
  
"Oui mais… Ils avaient un moyen, non ?"  
  
"Oui, puis ils m'ont gracié, et en même temps... Ils m'ont coincé."  
  
"Comment ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.  
  
"Ils m'ont replacé comme "sous-directeur" du Bureau, entre guillemets. Un moyen de garder le contrôle sur moi et mes actions. Ils pensent que... je pourrais à nouveau les trahir. Et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai juste cherché à te..."  
  
"Protéger. Je sais. N'oublie pas qu'ils t'ont laissé mourir puis ils sont revenus vers toi au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin, ils ne t'ont pas gracié. Ils ne voulaient juste pas avoir ton sang sur leurs mains. La DGSE, le Bureau, ce ne sont pas des saints."  
  
"Je le sais. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis encore là. Je ne leur en veux pas."  
  
"Tu devrais."  
  
"Nadia.» Dit-il en soupirant.  
  
"Ils t'ont laissé pour morts ! C'était un assassinat ! Un assassinat, Guillaume comment peux-tu être calme ?"  
  
"J'ai mes torts aussi, notamment ce que j'ai fait à Marina lorsqu'elle était en Iran."  
  
"Elle a dit qu'elle aurait fait pareil et elle t’a sauvé maintenant, Marina t'as pardonné à sa façon. Mais le Bureau s'est-il excusé ? Est-ce que votre direction à fait quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas le problème Guillaume. Regarde-moi, tu veux une vie normale avec Prune et moi ? Ouvre les yeux, c'est leurs agissements qui posent problème."  
  
Guillaume et Nadia échangèrent un long regard. Il devait se résigner, mais il était persuadé quelque part que le Bureau n'y était pas pour quelque chose, quelque part ils ne pouvaient pas.  
  
"Le Bureau est en train d'évoluer, de s'allier à d'autres. On cherche à trouver un moyen d'échanger avec d'autres services. On a de nouveaux agents, dont une qui sort des beaux-arts de Paris. Donc on se diversifie, on s'agrandit. On a une sorte de collaboration plus poussée avec d'autres pays, entre alliés." expliqua-t-il à une Nadia plus qu'attentive.  
  
"Des alliés ? Quel sont vos alliés ?"  
  
"Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire." Dit-il en riant pour l'embêter.  
  
"Dis-le-moi. S'il te plaît."  
  
"Les britanniques ou les allemands par exemple."  
  
"Oh... Tout ça pour mieux te tuer après, hein"  
  
"Arrête avec ça ! Je t'avoue que ça tombe assez bien, surtout avec les attentats de Londres... Faire appel à nous pour trouver les coupables... Mais assez parlé de moi, parle-moi de toi. Comment se passe le cycle de conférence ? Et surtout, surtout cette fois-ci pourrais-je t'y trouver ?"  
  
Les deux se mirent à rire, Nadia lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule.  
  
"Arrête de m'espionner. Oui tu m'y trouveras, et tout se passe bien." Elle lui sourit et il se releva à son tour pour l'embrasser. "Je ne suis pas prête de retourner à Damas, j'ai du boulot ici et je t'ai toi."  
  
Peut-être que cette fois-ci leur relation marcherait, peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin réussir malgré tout ce qui leur faisait obstacle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait mais ils le voulaient. Au fond, la seule chose qu'il fallait faire s'était se protéger. Ils continuèrent à parler encore, de Damas, de Prune et à quel point ça avait été dur, du Bureau, des Russes, des Ukrainiens et de tout ce qui les avaient amenés ici ce soir.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Voilà maintenant un presque un mois que le quadruple attentat de Londres avait eu lieu. James se souvenait encore de lorsqu'il l'avait découvert avec Madeleine durant leurs vacances en Jamaïque. C'était comme lorsqu'il avait découvert l'attaque du MI6, il y a quelques années. Il avait ressenti ce même sentiment qui l'avait poussé à revenir à Londres, comme un rappel qu'il devait être là. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Il avait quitté Madeleine dans la précipitation, mais il était revenu après le premier claquement de porte. Elle avait ri en voyant son visage, il avait admis son impulsivité du moment et ils avaient réfléchi ensemble. Finalement, il était parti, avec elle. Ils avaient rompus certes mais il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas agir sans elle. Elle avait fait ses valises et les deux s'étaient débarrassés de ce qu'il fallait avant de retourner à Genève. Là, ils s'étaient définitivement séparés.  
  
Désormais Bond se retrouvait seul, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était resté encore quelques temps à Genève en attendant que la panique à Londres se dissipe puis lorsqu'il eut l'appel qu'il attendait, il prit le premier avion pour Heathrow. Il ne pouvait s'introduire chez Mallory comme il le faisait avec Mansfield. Il devait passer directement par le MI6 et il savait que ça mettrait en danger la mission de 007 s’il le faisait. Heureusement, James et 007 avaient un plan.  
  
Eve rentrait d'un autre jour interminable. Interminable depuis que suites aux décisions de Mycroft Holmes, le MI6 s'était allié à son frère, le trop célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John Watson pour traquer la moindre information. Heureusement depuis les attentats, il ne se passait plus rien. Tout était redevenu normal.  Enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue que l'on avait. La vie avait repris son cours et le pays était toujours dans une ambiance étrange mais au moins, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles cyberattaques au MI6, les lieux des attentats étaient en reconstruction et Q était calme. Les manifestations continuaient, le deuil était encore bien là mais la vie avait bien repris son cours. Seuls Kingsman étaient en veille ces derniers temps, mais le MI6 devait le reconnaître ils avaient fait un travail de support remarquable. Moneypenny étant présente lors de la rencontre entre M et Harry Hart, le dirigeant du service d'espionnage, elle avait compris que Kingsman cherchait des réponses ailleurs et que la France était prête à aider. Alors maintenant, tous attendait cette fameuse aide, que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?  
  
Elle passa la porte de son appartement, mais au bout de quelques minutes sans pour autant allumer la lumière qu'elle sentit que quelque chose s'était passé chez elle. La femme s'arrêta devant la porte de sa cuisine, sortit discrètement son arme et l'ouvrit. Une silhouette. Cette silhouette, Moneypenny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
  
"James Bond." dit-elle dans un souffle en abaissant son arme et allumant la lumière.  
  
L'homme blond était appuyé en face d'elle contre son plan de travail, un verre de cognac à la main. Il esquissa un sourire à l'entente de son nom.  
  
"Ravi de te voir aussi, Eve."  
  
Eve posa son arme avant de s'avancer vers lui, elle avait l'impression de voir un rêve. Un rêve qui n'avait pas perdu de son charisme, ni ses problèmes d'alcoolisme. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue pour s'assurer que c'était bien vrai et James ne put qu'avoir un sourire plus arrogant. Elle se recula un peu sans retirer sa main, avant de lui mettre une gifle.  
  
"Ok. Je l'ai mérité." Dit-il en se massant la joue.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est que tu fais chez moi ?"  
  
"Eh bien, je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir prendre quelques nouvelles."  
  
Les deux échangèrent un regard inquisiteur, sachant que cela était totalement faux. Moneypenny prit un verre, la bouteille de cognac et s'assit sur une des chaises disposées dans la cuisine avant de regarder à nouveau James et de lui dire clairement "J'ai tout mon temps". James ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de rejoindre son amie. Il lui expliqua tout et parlèrent pendant une heure. De tout et de rien, de ses années de vie à Genève, du fait que Madeleine et lui avait rompu, du fait qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la bonne personne, du besoin de revenir malgré la retraite, du choc de l'attentat et du fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment quitter le MI6.  
  
"Tu ne veux pas ou tu peux pas James ? Car il y a une énorme différence entre les deux. Tu peux partir, tu l'as fait. Tu as choisi de prendre ta retraite et Madeleine a raison, on a très bien vécu sans toi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de revenir d'un coup après quatre ans parce que d'un coup le terrain te manque."

Dans un sens elle le comprenait, elle connaissait Bond. Son besoin d'adrénaline. Elle soupira en le regardant finir son verre.  
  
Les deux échangèrent encore un long regard et Moneypenny se leva.  
  
"Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais le MI6 a changé en quatre ans, James."  
  
"Est-ce que Q est toujours là ?" demanda-t-il. Il savait ce qu'il avait été odieux avec lui pour son départ.  
  
Partir avec Madeleine n'avait fait qu'empirer son état, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais une Vesper. Mais il savait aussi que Q était bien plus que Vesper. Il avait eu quatre ans pour y réfléchir. Moneypenny le regardait et pouvait le voir sur son visage, elle garda une expression neutre et évita de répondre à sa question. Il allait devoir avoir sa réponse par lui-même.  
  
"Hé." James se tourna vers elle. "Je suis contente de te revoir Bond." Elle lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
James garda ce sourire en tête, elle disait vrai. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir malgré tout, cela le fit sourire, il avait déjà quelqu'un de son côté. Il termina le verre qu'elle avait laissé avant de nettoyer sa vaisselle.  
  
"J'espère que tu as un costume impeccable avec toi." Elle se tourna vers le costume qu'il lui montra posé sur la chaise dans le fond de son salon à côté de ses bagages. "T'avais vraiment tout prévu ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais dit non ?"  
  
"J'aurais fait autrement."  
  
La chose était qu'il aurait vraiment fait autrement. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait caché à Eve et même à Madeleine, c'était le fait que son départ était une mission orchestrée par le MI6 car Mallory était venu le chercher en Jamaïque quelques jours après l'attentat.

 

 

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pensez que réellement que Jim Moriarty est vivant ?"  
  
Tous acquiescèrent simultanément. Marie-Jeanne soupira et se tourna vers JJA qui regardait le trio d'un œil inquisiteur.  
  
"Très bien. Vos sources m'ont l'air... fiables. Les photos sont intéressantes. C'est un bon travail de recherche. Raymond pour le ficher, vous en avez plus ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant. "Où est Debailly ?"  
  
"Avec Hazel Odelair." répondit-il Raymond en regardant Jonas et Marina.  
  
"Ils arrivent." ajouta Marina. "Et...Hazel est aussi au courant."  
  
"Et en plus, ils ont mis la clandestine britannique au courant." JJA se tourna vers Marie-Jeanne en riant de surprise et d'énervement. "On peut savoir ce qu’il vous passe par la tête ? Sisteron ? Loiseau ?"  
  
"À vrai dire, Hazel nous a vraiment aidé, au niveau de certaines informations." répondit Marina en regardant JJA qui se replaça sur sa chaise. "Et, cela se confondait parfaitement dans sa préparation et ses rencontres pour tisser son réseau."  
  
"Parler de Moriarty ?" demanda Marie-Jeanne dubitative.  
  
"Connaître les proches de Moriarty." répondit Jonas en regardant sa cheffe.  
  
Un petit silence de réflexion s'installa dans la pièce.  
  
"Si cela s'avère…"  
  
Le colonel fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Guillaume suivit d'Hazel arrivèrent dans la cellule de crise n°2.  
  
"Tiens, enfin à l'heure." lança JJA en regardant les deux s'installer au côté du trio.  
  
"Assez." La voix de MAG retentit à nouveau et il jeta un regard noir à Jean-Jacques qui se calma. "Si cela s'avère véridique, agent Rocambole, nous avons une bombe entre les mains." ajouta-t-il en regardant les principaux concernés. "L'information ne doit pas sortir du Bureau et nous agirons en conséquences seulement si nous sommes sûrs de cela. Pour l'instant, je préfère penser que ce ne sont que des spéculations."  
  
Son regard se tourna vers Marcel Gaingouin, le directeur des opérations qui acquiesça en silence.  
  
"Et les sources qu'on vous a fourni alors ?" Demanda Hazel.  
  
"Ce n'est pas assez. Comme l'a dit Marina, le traceur l'a d'abord pris pour Max Denbigh, il en est de même pour la base de données." répondit Marie-Jeanne.  
  
"Il nous en faut plus." Ajouta le colonel en se levant. "Et en l'occurrence, vous n'avez rien. Moriarty est un cerveau brillant, pour ne pas dire le plus brillant cerveau criminel que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Si les services britanniques et même Sherlock Holmes en avaient peur, ce n'est pas pour rien."  
  
"Puis cela ne nous concerne en rien." ajouta JJA sûr de lui.  
  
"Cela ne nous concerne en rien ?" répéta Marina en regardant JJA. "Alors vous ne savez définitivement pas ce dont Jim Moriarty est capable."  
  
Tous regardèrent le colonel, ce dernier regarda la directrice du Bureau qui échangea un regard avec ce dernier.  
  
"Très bien. Debailly et Marina, cessez vos recherches. Et si jamais vos sources trouvent du nouveau, consultez-nous. Pareil pour vous, Raymond et Jonas. Lorsque vous aurez quelque chose sur Moriarty, Rim sera là pour vous." Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en regardant les deux agents. "Ne laissez pas cette investigation et cette hypothèse prendre le dessus sur vos missions et autres activités respectives. Hazel, tu ne t'éloigne pas de ta légende, tu as déjà assez à faire avec Kingsman, alors pas d'écarts. La réunion est terminée."  
  
Chacune des personnes réunies dans la cellule de crise la quitta peu à peu, à commencer par le colonel, puis JJA, puis Marcel, puis le reste. Raymond et Marina semblaient encore discuter de certaines choses devant la salle. Marie-Jeanne et Debailly semblaient être dans une discussion presque houleuse en la quittant et Rim de son côté semblaient les suivre en réglant certaines choses sur sa tablette. Hazel observait tout ce monde en réfléchissant. Pourquoi tout d'un coup ce Moriarty referait-il surface ? Et pourquoi ils avaient refusé d'y croire ? C'était pourtant évident. Certes, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sources mais cette discussion qu'elle avait eu cette Madame Adler et les vidéos, c'était indéniable. Et si Raymond avait accepté d'y croire comment Marie-Jeanne pouvait-elle refuser ? Et cette ressemblance avec Denbigh.  
  
"Et si Moriarty était Max Denbigh ?" dit-elle en regardant Marina. Cette dernière et Raymond se tournèrent vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Laissez tomber."  
  
"C'est tentant à croire mais c'est impossible. Je sais que t'y crois autant que nous pour Moriarty et que tu es déçue que la direction refuse de valider notre découverte, mais concentre toi sur ta mission." Raymond esquissa un sourire pour rassurer la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Marina qui lui sourit légèrement déçue, elle aussi.   
  
"N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là, profites-en bien Madame l'artiste. Tu ne verras pas toujours autant de beau monde sous couverture. Si tu as besoin, tu sais comment me contacter." dit Marina en s'approchant de sa protégée avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Ne lâche pas l'enquête." lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Son quotidien vacillant entre apprendre à tirer des informations avec une extrême aisance, aller dans certains événements mondains pour se faire des contacts ou connaître ceux qui étaient au sein du Bureau des Légendes prenait désormais fin. Elle s'était attachée à cette routine et à la complexité des agents et des histoires du Bureau. De toute façon, elle avait dû dire au revoir à sa vie d'avant, le nettoyage était la dernière grosse étape avant de partir en mission et sa nouvelle vie c'était ça maintenant.  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Je te déteste."  
  
"Au contraire, tu m'adores et tu me trouves terriblement irrésistible." répondit James avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
Moneypenny lui sourit en retour, avant de signaler à Gareth que son rendez-vous de 10h était bien arrivé. La voix de Gareth se fit entendre afin que Bond puisse passer la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Moneypenny qui semblait jubiler de voir son ami ici.  
  
"Bond. Quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous."  
  
"M."  
  
"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."  
  
"Monsieur Holmes."  
  
"Vous pouvez y aller Tanner, je ne vous retiens pas plus." Ajouta M.  
  
Il se tourna vers Tanner auquel il fit un signe de tête avant qu'il quitte la salle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'installa vers la femme assise de part et d'autre de son siège. C'était un étrange plaisir que de se retrouver dans cette pièce, de revoir Tanner et M après quatre ans.  
  
"Je crois que vous vous souvenez de notre agent 007, Maria Lynch, que vous avez rencontré en Jamaïque." James acquiesça et sourit lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de la main. "On dirait bien que c'est une mission réussie pour vous, 007." ajouta M ravi.  
  
"Je crois bien que oui." Elle se leva de son siège. "Ravie de vous savoir de retour, agent Bond." Maria lui tendit la main qu'il serra fermement.  
  
Cette femme était décidément splendide, déjà pour l'avoir convaincue de revenir au MI6 mais aussi par sa grande beauté. Puis, il trouvait ça définitivement génial qu'une femme -noire- ait prit son code, elle devait forcément être la meilleure pour être 007. Il ne put que la suivre du regard.  
  
"Lynch. Veuillez rapporter votre équipement à Q." Ajouta M en affichant un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'elle aurait été la seule à réussir cette mission, convaincre James Bond de sortir de sa retraite. Il la regarda sortir de son bureau et se concentra à nouveau sur James. "Bien. Prêt à passer vos tests d'aptitude ?"  
  
"Oui, monsieur."  
  
"Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas encore de nouveau 007 ?" demanda Mycroft Holmes en regardant l'agent.  
  
"Je l'avais compris, monsieur. Qui d'autre est au courant de mon retour ?"  
  
"Miss Moneypenny, Tanner, Sherlock Holmes, Q et R et 007." Bond leva un sourcil. "Le reste va le découvrir petit à petit, si vous passez vos tests d'aptitude." ajouta-t-il pour finir.  
  
"Qu'est devenu mon appartement ?"  
  
"Qu'est devenue l'Ashton Martin que Q vous avait fait construire dans mon dos ?" Rétorqua Mallory avec vivacité.  
  
Les deux se regardèrent et ne dirent rien, James esquissa un sourire.  
  
"On vous fournira un nouvel appartement. Tanner vous conduira aux salles d'entraînements et vous débriefera en même temps." ajouta Mycroft Holmes en coupant leur moment. "Je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Cette mission risque d'être éprouvante et longue pour tous. Ravi de vous revoir parmi le MI6, 007."  
  
Il regarda Mycroft quitter la salle et se tourna vers M à nouveau.  
  
"Il est toujours aussi intimidant ?" demanda James. "Je me souviens pas de ce Mycroft."  
  
"Partez, 007. Tanner vous attend."  
  
James se releva et alla franchir la porte lorsque M l'appela une dernière fois afin de lui poser une question.  
  
"Pourquoi être revenu parmi nous ?" James eut un court temps de réflexion avant d'y répondre.  
  
"Pourquoi être venu me chercher ?"  
  
M acquiesça, cette question rhétorique lui suffisait comme réponse. Il laissa James partir. Ce dernier fut récupéré par Tanner qui semblait extrêmement pressé, Moneypenny les suivit.  
  
"Je peux pas croire que tu m'as laissé croire que j'étais la seule à savoir ton retour, alors que tout cela était une mission de 007. Bill je pensais on était amis !"  
  
"Ta naïveté a été d'une grande aide Eve, ton hospitalité aussi."  
  
"Tu ne seras plus aussi arrogant quand tu sauras." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui fit rire Bill.  
  
Tanner lui avait tout expliqué, depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant avec la prochaine étape la collaboration entre Scotland Yard, Kingsman et MI6 et que chacun avait leur joker dans cette histoire. James savait que le MI6 et Kingsman avaient de forts différents depuis longtemps, et que Scotland Yard était un peu en stand-by depuis l'attentat. Ça allait définitivement être compliqué mais si Mycroft avait décidé de faire appel à eux ensemble, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. 

M fut ravi d'annoncer à James qu'il avait passé les tests d'aptitude et qu'il était donc prêt à être sur le terrain. Trois jours étaient passés depuis son premiers pas dans les bureaux, il avait bien reprit le code name de 007, qu'il partageait avec Maria et son retour s'était su. Il restait encore une étape pour Bond, retourner auprès de la Q-Branch. Il y pensait tout le temps, être parti avec Madeleine, l'Ashton Martin, avoir ravalé ses sentiments en choisissant la facilité et qu'à ce moment Q avait pensé qu'il était revenu pour lui. Depuis des années, Q avait passé tout son temps à lui tourner autour, à flirter avec James de manière étrange, à mettre lui et sa carrière en danger pour James. Mais après tout, James tournait autour de tout le monde alors ça passerait se disait-il. Et  qui n'avait jamais eu le béguin pour James ? A part Moneypenny, bien-sûr. Stupide, Q s'était sentit stupide et trahi.   
  
Ce n'était pas que tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Bond et Q mais le trio M, Moneypenny, Tanner l'avaient vite compris lors du départ de Bond et des agissements du Quartermaster. Et ils faisaient parti des déçus, car comme tous les minions, R et même Alec, ils avaient espéré qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose et que ce jeu aussi destructeur qu'idiot auquel Q et Bond jouaient puissent prendre fin dans une chambre. Moneypenny avait choisi d'accompagner Bond sur ce terrain dangereux, comme un acte de soutien envers son ami. Mais aussi parce qu'elle tenait à être témoin de leur premier échange.  
  
"Comment va-t-il ?"  
  
"Bien. Tu sais qu'il peut vivre sans toi ?" répondit la secrétaire pour le titiller.   
  
"Je sais. Je veux m'assurer..."  
  
"Mon dieu, James. Détends-toi ! Il va bien, il est absolument cool en ce qui te concerne."  
  
"Sûre de toi ?"  
  
"Ouais. Ton Quartermaster te déteste tellement." Dit-elle en souriant avant de rire légèrement.  
  
Les deux arrivèrent et rien n'avait vraiment bougé, enfin si quand même, des nouveaux minions par-ci, par-là, quelques nouveaux agencements et du matériel de dernier technologie. Il reconnut au loin 007 en pleine discussion avec R. Moneypenny jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami en lui murmurant un dernier "bonne chance" avant d'avancer dans la grande pièce, elle alla saluer R et Maria qui se tournèrent ensuite vers Bond. R eut un large sourire que James lui rendit et il fit un clin d'œil à Maria qui leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Eve qui se dirigea vers au fond de la salle où un homme discutait passionnément avec son ordinateur.

"Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci je t'avais dit de faire le contraire mais comme tu as l'air de ne toujours pas vouloir me faire confiance, tu es mauvais."  
  
"Sherlock, arrête." répondit Q d'une voix calme en se détournant de son ordinateur.  
  
"Sherlock... Laisse-le faire." ajouta John agacé par le comportement de son mari à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
  
"J'essaie seulement de le détendre. Je doute que son ignorance soit vraiment lié au fait qu'il ne dorme pas assez et ne mange pas mais plutôt au fait qu'il a dû repenser encore et encore à comment il évitera de passer pour un homme en manque devant James Bond." rétorqua Sherlock.  
  
"Je... J'aimerais juste me débarrasser de cette mission qui m'agace depuis déjà un mois." dit Q en fusillant Sherlock sur l'écran.  
  
"Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais que cette mission ne se terminera pas maintenant. Tu sembles être moins ''négligé'' que d'habitude, tu dois sentir extrêmement bon et tu as même la coupe coiffé/décoiffé qui te rend incroyablement sexy. Tu es définitivement en mode ''Aphrodite''." ajouta Sherlock avec un sourire en coin. "Et tu as amené les chats."  
  
"John, je t'en prie, fais le taire."  
  
"On vous a déjà dit que vous vous ressemblez vous deux ?" dit Moneypenny en faisant coucou à Sherlock et John face à l'écran.  
  
"Moneypants..." commença Q en portant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche.  
  
"Arrête. Je t'ai amené quelqu'un."  
  
Q détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la silhouette qui les rejoignait. Bond arrivait dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Q ressentit un énorme frisson le long de son cou. Il se sentait complètement seul, avec tout son ressenti passé, la douleur, l'énervement, l'oubli, les soirs à pleurer chez lui, Eve ou chez Sherlock et John. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa après avoir déposé sa tasse.  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais encore." dit Bond en regardant la tasse.  
  
"L'une des seules choses qui ne m'ait pas quittées pendant toutes ces années." rétorqua le jeune boffin d'un ton cinglant avec un léger sourire en coin.  
  
_Outch._  
  
Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard qui en disait long en regardant la scène via Skype. Moneypenny esquissa un sourire et le reste de la salle écoutait et regardait d'un œil discret la scène. Bond lui rendit cela par ce sourire, celui qui vous ferait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Q ne lâcha pas du regard l'agent, ne fit même pas une grimace, il leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, maintenant Bond savait de qui Maria tenait cette habitude.  
  
"Toujours capable de faire plus de dégâts en pyjama avant ta première tasse d'Earl Grey que moi en un an sur le terrain ?"  
  
Cette phrase, cette phrase, comment pouvait-il encore s'en souvenir ?  
  
"Si tu es toujours capable d'être celui qui appuie sur la gâchette, oui."   
  
"Q" Bond tendit la main vers lui en ne le lâchant pas du regard.   
  
"007." Q attrapa sa main pour la serrer en lui adressant un petit sourire.  
  
"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de regarder un porno ?" murmura John à Sherlock.  
  
"On a tous cette impression la première fois qu'on assiste à un échange entre eux. Vous vous y habituerez docteur Watson." répondit discrètement Moneypenny avant de se décaler pour que Q puisse fermer le Skype avant de prendre James en charge.  
  
Ils firent le tour du département. Q lui donna une petite visite de repérages et évita son regard pendant tout le long. Il se dirigea à la fin vers R qui lui apporta une petite boîte contenant son équipement pour sa prochaine mission. Il la montra à Bond qui fut quelque peu déçu de ne toujours pas avoir un stylo explosif mais qui fut extrêmement content de trouver son Walther PPK/S, son arme à reconnaissance digitale que la Q-Branch lui avait conçue auparavant, ainsi que la précieuse invitation pour le gala des Hesketh qui devait avoir lieu prochainement. Puis entre les deux hommes un blanc s'installa lorsque Q se plongea à nouveau dans les équipements des autres agents. Bond fut le premier à rompre ce silence même si observer Q ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.  
  
"On devrait en parler, Q."  
  
"Parler ? Parler de quoi 007 ? Il n'y a rien à dire."  
  
"Q. On a besoin d'en parler."  
  
"Non !" Tous se tournèrent vers eux, avant de se tourner vers leur Quartermaster qui leur notifia que tout allait bien et de retourner au travail. Il se tourna vers Bond à nouveau. "Non, je ne veux pas "en parler", je veux pas parler de quelque chose qui n'existe pas, de sentiments qui n'existent pas."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais mentionné des sentiments." notifia James à son tour légèrement amusé par la réaction de Q qui soupira d'agacement.  
  
"Ecoute, 007. Tu es parti avec Madeleine, tu as fait ton choix, maintenant c'est fini. Tu as une mission importante à remplir, et je serais là, le temps de cette mission, rien de plus et tu retourneras vers..."  
  
"On a rompus."  
  
"Encore mieux, je suis la fille de secours ?"  
  
"Non. Je l'ai quitté." ajouta Bond.  
  
Ce dernier dévisagea Bond d'un œil curieux avant de se remettre dans son travail.   
  
"Eh bien, je suis désolé pour toi, tu as sûrement dû laisser partir quelqu'un de formidable mais tu dois y être habitué désormais. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, tu as une mission à préparer. Fais-le bien ou Maria risquerait d'être plus performante que toi. Bonne chance sur le terrain, 007."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
Il était 20 heures 30 à Paris mais 19 heures 30 à Londres et Hazel était arrivée à Heathrow. Ce petit vol d'une heure et quart lui avait permis de faire tranquillement le point sur sa nouvelle vie, de voir ses papiers d'identité, de découvrir son nouveau téléphone et son ordinateur portable et de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle allait jouer double et honnêtement, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à ça. Le Bureau avait coupé sa formation et l'avait envoyée dans l'inconnu, comme ça sans plus d'aide. Marina et Guillaume l'avait prévenue, le Bureau n'était pas non la meilleure aide. Certes, la panique la faisait sûrement  dramatiser et voir le pire mais après tout c'était vrai.   
  
Ses yeux observaient l'aéroport avec un regard à la fois émerveillé et calculateur, c'était bon, elle y était et c'était vraiment excitant. Elle était déjà venue à Londres en voyage scolaire mais là, elle allait y vivre et pour une durée indéterminée jusqu'au moment où sa collaboration avec Kingsman toucherait sa fin. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la sortie, ses yeux furent attirés par un homme en noir tenant une pancarte où il était marqué "Iris Anchart", elle avança avec ses bagages vers celle-ci et s'arrêta devant l'homme en costume.  
  
"Bonjour, je suis Iris Anchart."  
  
L'homme ne fit rien et ne la regarda même pas. Hazel soupira et se remit à sourire. L'homme ne fit rien mais détourna le regard vers elle, cela commençait à devenir gênant.  
  
"Hm... c'est quoi déjà ce mot de... Oh ! Je sais !" dit-elle en français avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme à la pancarte. "Richelieu non perforées... ?"  
  
"Ravi de vous accueillir, mademoiselle Anchart." répondit l'homme avant de lui adresser un sourire et de prendre ses bagages en main.  
   
Hazel resta figée sur place en regardant cet homme avancer avec ses bagages. Il cligna des yeux encore deux ou trois fois avant d'avancer lorsqu'il l'appela à nouveau. Les deux se dirigèrent ensuite là où la voiture semblait être garée. Devant celle-ci se trouvait une jeune femme portant aussi un magnifique costume qui suivait parfaitement son corps. Quant à l'homme qui semblait finalement être le chauffeur, il rangeait ses bagages dans la voiture.   
  
"Hazel, enfin devrait-je dire Iris, n'est-ce pas ?" la jeune femme lui tendit sa main. "Lancelot, mais Roxy sera suffisant. As-tu fais bon voyage ?"  
  
"Oui, merci." répondit Hazel en serrant sa main. Elle était subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune femme.  
  
"On devrait y aller."  
  
Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la voiture et pendant le reste du trajet, elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses. Hazel ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à Roxy, cette dernière les ayant remarqués eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Une fois arrivées, elles sortirent et Roxy indiqua au chauffeur de se rendre au HQ. Hazel pensait qu'elle voulait parler de la base des Kingsman.  
  
"Mais. Il a embarqué mes bagages ?"   
  
"Ne t'en fais pas, tu les reverras très vite. Viens."  
  
"Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je suis censée avoir mon appart, non ?"  
  
"Viens."  
  
Hazel la suivit à l'intérieur du magasin, elle savait que Kingsman était une agence d'espionnage particulière mais elle ne savait pas que Kingsman avait pour couverture ce magasin de costumes sur mesures. Elle regarda l'intérieur du magasin avec surprise, c'était magnifiquement trop bourgeois et huppé pour elle. Lorsque Roxy salua l'homme au comptoir nommé Andrew, Hazel se demanda si il était lui aussi un chevalier.  
  
"Ce n'est pas un chevalier. Il bosse juste pour nous."  
  
Après un petit tour du magasin, les deux femmes entrèrent dans une des cabines et Roxy activa une entrée qui les laissa face à une sorte de navette. Roxy indiqua à Hazel d'y rentrer.  
  
"Où allons-nous ?"  
  
"Je t'expliquerai en chemin, on a le temps." répondit Roxy en s'essayant en face d'elle.  
   
"D'accord... Est-ce moi aussi je peux avoir un costume ?"  
  
"Sûrement pas."  
  
"Ok."  
  
La réponse et la tête d'Hazel la fit sourire, ce qu'Hazel remarqua avant que Roxy finisse par engager de nouveau la conversation jusqu'au HQ. Les deux avaient discuté de pas de mal de choses, Roxy lui avait présenté l'agence, lui avait précisé qu'elle serait avec Eggsy son support principal. Hazel lui avait présenté le Bureau dans les grandes lignes et elles avaient discutées ensemble de sa légende. Elles avaient un peu appris à se connaître et en même temps, Roxy échangeait avec Eggsy sur leur arrivée.  
  
Lorsque les deux femmes traversèrent l'immense château qui servait de HQ, Hazel regardait le tout, stupéfaite. Les Britanniques ne faisaient vraiment pas dans la discrétion, la DGSE et le Bureau Des Légendes paraissaient presque minables face à ça. En bas de leurs pieds, Hazel pouvait voir des agents et scientifiques travailler sur certains équipements et autres armes, c'était presque comme dans les films. Roxy était amusée par Hazel, elle allait définitivement apporter quelque chose de nouveau ici et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'Harry l'avait choisie elle, elle était nécessaire. Au bout du tunnel, Roxy et Hazel arrivèrent face à un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant. Il était assez impressionnant, enfin il avait une certaine présence.  
  
"Bonsoir Hazel." dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. "Je suis Merlin."  
  
"Vous êtes le cerveau écossais ?"  
  
"C'est ainsi que Roxy t'as parlé de moi ?"  
  
Hazel hocha la tête et se tourna vers Roxy qui regardait Merlin comme si les deux discutaient par télépathie. Merlin avança et les deux le suivirent, en chemin ils discutèrent de son voyage et de sa mission, Hazel ne perdait pas un instant pour capturer en photo mentalement le HQ. Merlin prit le temps de faire un détour pour qu'elle puisse visiter et mémoriser l'endroit. Elle fut ensuite ramenée par Roxy au bureau d'Arthur. Roxy toqua et entra lorsque Harry le lui indiqua de le faire, celui-ci était avec Eggsy et les deux semblaient être légèrement contrariés.  
  
"Elle est là." Eggsy haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Roxy qui fit rentrer Hazel.   
  
Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant la jeune femme pénétrer son bureau, le visage d'Eggsy resta neutre. Hazel sentit des ondes négatives venir de lui, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle le sentait. Hazel avança jusqu'au bureau d'Harry.  
  
"Bienvenue en Angleterre, bienvenue à Londres, bienvenue à Kingsman mademoiselle Odelair." dit-il d'un ton solennel. Hazel eut un petit sourire et Eggsy leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.  
  
"Merci. La France et la DGSE sont heureuses de pouvoir réaliser ce travail collaboratif avec vous et Marie-Jeanne Duthilleul vous envoie ses plus sincères amitiés." dit-elle en français.  
  
Harry sourit et se leva et serra la main d'Hazel.   
  
"Pas besoin d'utiliser le "vous" avec moi. Tu es notre invitée." répondit-il dans un français presque sans accent. Eggsy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire surpris, qu'il remarqua instantanément. "Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Lancelot, je te présente Galahad. Ton autre partenaire."  
  
Hazel le regarda et lui tendit la main, il la fixa avant de détendre les muscles de sa mâchoire et de lui serrer la main.  
  
"Eggsy. Appelle-moi Eggsy." ajouta-il avec un sourire. Hazel ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer si il était poli, hypocrite ou charmeur.   
  
"Bien. Galahad, Lancelot, je ne vous retiens pas plus aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller." dit-il en regardant les deux qui à ses mots s'éclipsèrent. "Quant à nous, nous avons à discuter je crois. Merlin t'as montré ta chambre pour cette nuit ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Parfait. Commençons, il se fait tard."  
  
Eggsy et Roxy marchaient dans les couloirs en bavardant pour se diriger vers le bureau de Merlin et ils n'osaient pas encore dire un mot sur la française mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.  
  
"Elle est..." commença Eggsy.  
  
"Charmante." continua Roxy. "Pas du tout l'idée que j'avais d'elle face à son dossier."  
  
"Elle a l'air mieux... J'vais peut-être lui laisser un chance."  
  
"Et tu finiras par en tomber amoureux et quitter Harry." blagua Roxy. "Honnêtement, elle est sexy."  
  
"Je sais, oh mon dieu. Elle a ce Je Ne Sais Quoi mais pas le Je Ne Sais Quoi des parisiennes blanches d’Instagram, c'est un autre genre de Je Ne Sais Quoi. Un peu comme cette fille qui chante cette chanson qui fait ''oh djadja''... Elle est genre badass, meuf."  
  
"J'ai compris seulement le "badass" mais je suis d'accord." ajouta Roxy.  
  
"Sors avec elle. C'est exactement ton genre."  
  
"Et c'est quoi mon genre de femmes ?"  
  
"Hazel Odelair !"  
  
"Eggsy, je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour ça. Elle est pas là pour me sauter mais plutôt parce que on pourrait être les prochains à sauter."  
  
"Oh vraiment ? Tu te vois pas baiser avec elle tout en sachant que vous pourriez sauver le monde ensemble. C'est le genre de chose qui a pimenté ma vie de couple, le sexe de retour de mission, fantastique."  
  
"Tu me dégoûtes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre chargé, je vous l'accorde mais on fait un grand pas là, et franchement j'en pouvais plus. J'ai hâte de savoir la suite.


End file.
